In These Plagued Streets
by Ognawk
Summary: An off-fanon story based on my own Daria fanfic 'The Great And The Good'. Tom Sloane is murdered by a pair of fellow Fielding students, who fall in love with each other and make a plan to take out everyone else who has wronged them. Rated 'M' for strong language and depictions of violence.
1. Love Kills

_**A/N: **This story originally started life as a short in the PPMB thread 'The 1,001 Deaths of Tom Sloane - Part II' and I decided to expand upon it and make it into a longer fic. The original characters are all taken from one of my other fics, 'The Great And The Good'._

_Daria and all associated characters are owned by MTV. This is for entertainment purposes only, and no money or other goods have been exchanged for this._

_Cassidy Hemming, Ashley Winters and all other original characters were created by me. Please check with me if you wish to use them in your own work._

_The fic title 'In These Plagued Streets' was taken from the lyrics to the song 'Yes' by Manic Street Preachers._

* * *

**IN THESE PLAGUED STREETS  
By Ognawk  
**

**Part 1 - Love Kills**

* * *

Cassidy and Tom were stood in a secluded area of Fielding, well out of the way of the other students.

"Look, Cassidy, I've got problems with Jane. I'm not interested in dating you right now," Tom said.

"Well, if Jane cheated on you, I'd say the timing was perfect," Cassidy said with a smile.

Just then, Ashley ran up to where they were, brandishing a dictaphone.

"Ashley, what are you doing here?" Tom asked.

"I know I said I'd keep it between us, but I can't anymore," he said, turning to face Cassidy, "Cassidy, I know you plotted to have me and Jane kiss so you could get with Tom. The tape in here proves it."

Cassidy raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Very clever. Who told you, then? Allison?"

"Yeah, she confessed everything, and I recorded the whole thing without her knowing."

Much to Tom's surprise, a big smirk spread across Cassidy's face. "I never knew you were so... cunning. I like that," she said, as she stroked a finger up Ashley's chest.

Tom's surprise turned to shock as he noticed Ashley grinning. "It was quite a scheme you came up with. You're a bit of a bad girl. I think I like that."

Cassidy smiled at him and pulled him close. "Well, I think you'll like this."

Tom watched in horror as the two of them started passionately making out right in front of him.

"What the hell are you two doing? Ashley, what about Daria? Come on man!"

Neither of them paid attention to him, they were too lost in each other. Tom desperately tried to pull them apart.

"Stop it! This is wrong. You two don't like each other. You shouldn't be doing this!"

Eventually, the two of them came up for air, but their eyes were still locked on each other. Ashley frowned as Tom watched on.

"This boy doesn't know when to shut up, does he?" Ashley said.

"No. He really doesn't," Cassidy replied.

"Well, I'd better be off. Later Tom, Cassie," Ashley said as he jogged off.

Tom looked directly at Cassidy as she watched Ashley leave, a smile on her face as she wiped her finger against her lips.

"I thought I knew him. I'm beginning to think him kissing Jane wasn't an accident. Still, I suppose after that, I shouldn't be worried about you pestering me for dates anymore," Tom said.

Cassidy looked at Tom and frowned. "No, you shouldn't be worried about me. But you should be worried about _him_."

Unbeknownst to Tom, Ashley had crept up on him from behind and grabbed him by the head.

"It's a shame you turned down a girl like Cassidy, Tom, she's a _real_ good kisser. But you have to pay for disrespecting her like that."

Before Tom could speak again, Ashley snapped his neck, and then let go of him as his body crumpled to the ground. Ashley then stepped over Tom and embraced Cassidy as she smiled.

"Now, where were we?" she said as they engaged in another liplock.


	2. Revelations

**Part 2 - Revelations**

"_And in other local news, the hunt is still on to find the murderer of a student at Fielding Preparatory Academy. 17-year old Thomas Sloane of Lawndale was found dead in a bush at the school a few days ago, and police have no leads on the culprit. Anyone who has any information that could lead to the discovery of Sloane's killer are asked to inform their local police station as soon as they can."_

* * *

There was a crowd around a grave at the plot of land which was the resting place of the ancestors of the Sloane family. The black, square headstone with its ornate, gold engraved letters was the freshest thing in the place.

**IN LOVING MEMORY**

**THOMAS FREDERICK SLOANE**

**1996-2013**

Among the mourners was Jane Lane, Tom's girlfriend at the time of his death. She was wiping her eyes as her best friend Daria was trying to comfort her, her boyfriend Ashley Winters stood next to her. On the other side were Angier, Kay and Elsie Sloane, Angier trying to look strong for his family. Next to them were the Hemming family of Cassidy, her mother Melissa and stepfather Phillip. Cassidy and Ashley kept exchanging glances with each other, unnoticed by the other mourners. Several bunches of flowers were laid at the grave before they all left in groups.

Daria, Ashley and Jane all went together, Jane still sniffing, her eyes red from her tears.

"I just hope they get whoever did this to Tom," Jane said, "I just don't understand it."

"I wish I could explain it, Jane," Daria replied, tightly gripping Ashley's hand, "How are you holding up, Ashley?"

"It's sad he died that way," Ashley responded, his voice level, "And so young, too."

The three didn't exchange any more words as they got into Ashley's car.

* * *

The following Monday, Ashley was sat alone in the lunch room with his thoughts. Cassidy came over and sat opposite him, smiling as she did so.

"Hey, you," she said.

"Hey," he said, returning the smile.

"How are you holding up?"

"It's such a terrible tragedy," Ashley said, trying to sound sincere, "I mean, he had so much to live for."

"It's true, I'll miss Tom," Cassidy said, taking a bite of her lunch.

Their eyes met and they allowed a small smile at each other. She then stretched her leg out and gently rubbed the side of his leg with hers. He smirked and leaned in closer, her doing the same.

"Not now, we need to keep things quiet," he whispered, "Don't want to arouse suspicion."

She stopped rubbing his leg, but they stayed close so they could talk quietly without others hearing.

"So, what are you going to do about Daria?" she asked.

"I think I'll have to tell her everything," he replied.

"But then someone will know," Cassidy said, worry creeping into her voice slightly, "Then what will we do?"

"We can run off together, honey," he replied, trying to reassure her, "My Dad put some of the money he won in an account for me, and I have full access to it. We can go somewhere remote and live off that for the rest of our lives."

Cassidy allowed herself a small smile and leaned in a little closer. "I love you, Ashley," she whispered.

"I love you too, Cassidy," he replied with a grin.

* * *

Daria and Trent were in his car, making their way to a destination. Daria looked uneasy and Trent was concerned about her.

"Why are we going there anyway, Daria?" he asked her.

"Ashley wanted me to meet him there, alone," she replied, "He's seemed a little distant lately."

"Maybe he's struggling to deal with Tom's death," he said, "Janey's been real quiet since it happened."

"Yeah, but at least she's still on this planet. I don't know about him," Daria said, sadness in her voice.

They finally pulled up at their destination, an abandoned warehouse in the old industrial district of Lawndale. Daria looked at the building, a tinge of apprehension setting in.

"You need me to go with you?" Trent asked.

"No, I'll be OK, Trent. I'll be back soon."

Daria got out of the car and walked over to the fence in front of the warehouse. Finding the gap that Ashley had told her about, she went through and towards the front doors of the dilapidated warehouse, that were slightly ajar, more than enough for her to slip in.

As she entered the warehouse, she looked at all the rubble around the floor, and looked up at the sky, the sun shining from above, where the roof used to be. She carefully walked through the warehouse, looking around.

"Daria, over here."

Daria turned in the direction of the voice and saw Ashley there. He was dressed in blue jeans and a light blue checked shirt over a white t-shirt. His long, brown hair was tied back in a pony tail, and he had dark glasses on.

"Why did you want to meet me all the way out here?" Daria asked, as she walked towards him.

Ashley shrugged. "Wanted to go somewhere really private. We need to talk."

"So talk," Daria responded.

Ashley motioned her over to some steps at the side of the warehouse. They sat down next to each other in silence for a few minutes.

"I want to ask you something, Daria," Ashley said, looking straight ahead, "How do you feel about me?"

Daria looked at Ashley, a confused expression on her face. "You dragged me to a warehouse in the middle of nowhere to ask me that?"

Ashley was still looking straight. "How do you feel about me?" he repeated.

Daria sighed. "Well, we've been together a while now."

"Well over a year," Ashley responded.

"Yeah. Honestly, Ashley, I think..."

Ashley turned his head slightly as Daria hesitated.

"Yes?"

"I think I love you," Daria said.

Ashley smirked slightly. "You think?"

"OK, I do love you, but you've been so distant recently. I thought it was down to Tom getting murdered, but I think there's something more."

Ashley chuckled slightly and stood up. "That's what I love about you, Daria. You're smart and perceptive," he said as he walked away slightly, "But I have a question. Would you still love me if I killed a man?"

Daria, still sat on the steps, looked at Ashley with a quizzical expression as he took a few more steps forward and turned to look at her.

"What sort of a question is that?" she asked, suddenly slightly nervous.

"I know who killed Tom, Daria," Ashley said, walked back slightly and crouching so he was at eye level with Daria, and took his dark glasses off, "It was me."

She stared at him, praying he was joking. She looked into his eyes, his bright blue eyes that she liked so much. But they weren't bright anymore. They were a cold, icy blue, and his face was completely straight. She realised in that instant that he was serious.

"You _did_ kill him! But... but how? Why?" Daria asked, absolutely dumbfounded.

Ashley shrugged. "He was very disrespectful about the girl I love."

He stood up and stepped back, and she stood up as well. "What the hell could he say about me that would make you kill him? What, Ashley?" she spluttered, unable to believe what she was hearing.

Ashley shook his head. "He didn't say anything about you. I care about you, Daria, I do. But recently, I realised I don't love you. I'm sorry."

Daria was stunned, trying to process the information. He killed Tom, he didn't love her. The Ashley Winters she cared about and took a chance on didn't seem to exist anymore. Was it all a lie? Was he always this deep down?

Before she could speak again, someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her neck, choking her. She tried to fight her assailant off, but found herself fading and dropping to her knees.

"No, honey! Don't do it! Let her go!" Ashley shouted.

Daria felt the arms around her neck loosen slightly, but she was still gasping for air.

"Please, let her go. She's not a target. Let her go and come to me."

Finally, Daria was let go. She fell on all fours and tried to catch her breath. As she looked up slightly, she noticed the bottom of a pale blue dress on a girl walking away from her. As she slowly tilted her head up, she was in shock when she saw a familiar crop of short, red hair on the girl in question. She walked up to Ashley and put her arms around him, resting her head against his chest and looking at Daria with a slight smile on her face.

"C... Cassidy?" Daria spluttered, trying to regain her strength.

Cassidy has a wide smile on her face now. "You recognize me. Hello again, Daria."

Daria couldn't believe what she was seeing, horrified by the vision before her. Ashley smiled and tilted Cassidy's head upwards before giving her a deep, long kiss. Both of them grinned and then turned their attention back to Daria.

"He had to go, Daria," Cassidy explained, "The moment I saw a side to Ashley that I'd never seen before, I knew I had to have him. I'm just sorry that you're suffering as a result. I kind of like you, Daria."

Daria was on her knees now in stunned silence.

"You two have more in common than you realise, Daria," Ashley explained, "She's smart and perceptive like you. Plus, I think I have a thing for women with glasses. But she's got something else. She's got passion, and she's cunning. She's a bit of a bad girl. I've come to realise I really like that."

Daria couldn't respond. She'd recently lost one of her best friends, and now she was finding out that he was killed by her seemingly now ex-boyfriend. And the two of them stood there, arms still wrapped around each other as Ashley kissed Cassidy on the top of the head.

"Daria, I want you to know that I really enjoyed our time together. Honestly, I did, and you'll make a great wife for someone one day," he said, as he and Cassidy broke off their embrace and took each other's hands, "But that someone isn't me. I'm not likely to see you again in person, Daria. But goodbye, and good luck."

Daria watched as the couple walked off out of the warehouse. The reality of everything that happened then caught up to her and she buried her head in her hands and started to cry.


	3. By Midnight

_**A/N: **Contains a depiction of a stabbing. You have been warned._

* * *

**Part 3 - By Midnight**

Ashley yawned and stretched as he woke up. Thinking about recent events, he wondered whether everything had been a weird dream. _Killing your best friend and ditching your girlfriend for the girl who was obsessed with your best friend?_

The feeling of soft kisses on the back of his neck and an arm reaching round him, fingers running over his chest, confirmed to his that it was very real. The kisses made their way across to his cheek until he turned around and saw the familiar red hair of Cassidy in bed next to him, smiling.

"Good morning, sweetie," she said, giving him a deep kiss on the lips.

"I'll say it is," he said with a smile as he turned around and they were face to face.

She was such a gorgeous sight to him. Her deep green eyes, short red hair and slightly wicked smile were beautiful, just like the rest of her. He moved over to reduce the space between them as they kissed again. He was glad this all happened at the time his parents had decided to go away for the weekend.

"You weren't expecting me to have so much stamina, were you?" he asked with a smirk.

"I didn't know you were a runner," she replied, a broad smile on her face.

They kissed again for a few moments, passion between them rising once again. Then they lay there, looking into each other's eyes. He rolled onto his back as she moved over and draped her arm across him, kissing his cheek.

"I know what we're doing this afternoon, but have you got any plans for the rest of the morning?" Ashley asked with a smile.

Cassidy smirked and shifted her body so that she was lying on top of him. "Nothing I couldn't cancel."

* * *

Jane made her way to the Morgendorffer household and knocked on the door. She was greeted by Jake at the door.

"Oh, hey Jane-O! Daria's in her room, but she hasn't been in the mood to talk lately," Jake said.

"Thanks, Mr Morgendorffer," Jane said as she went in and jogged up the stairs to Daria's room, knocking on the door.

"Little pig, little pig, let me in!" Jane said.

There was no response from the room. Not a sound. "Well, I'm going to have to blow your house in!"

Jane opened the door and was surprised to see Daria sat up against her bed, arms folded around her knees and looking down on the floor. She turned her head up to look at Jane. She looked like she had all the troubles of the world on her shoulders. Jane came and sat next to her.

"What's eating at your soul, Daria? You can tell l'il old Janey."

Daria looked at Jane and then looked at the floor again, not making a sound. Jane tentatively put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"What's wrong Daria? What happened with Ashley? Trent told me about him taking you there. Said you'd been crying and didn't talk all the way home."

Daria still didn't respond. Jane noticed a crumpled up piece of paper on the floor near her feet and picked it up. She looked at Daria, who was still staring at the floor in front of her, and she opened up the paper, and was surprised to see the same phrase written over and over again.

_He killed him.  
He killed him.  
He killed him.  
He killed him._

"He killed him?" she read out loud.

Hearing the line, Daria's attention suddenly turned to Jane, and the two girls looked directly at each other, Daria's lip quivering as Jane looked confused.

"What does that mean? Please, Daria, tell me what happened. Keeping it to yourself isn't going to make you feel better."

Daria stared for a second and then opened her mouth. "He... killed... him..." she barely managed to say.

"Who killed who?" Jane asked, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Ashley..." she croaked, "Ashley killed Tom. He told me."

Jane was stunned. "Are... are you sure?"

"He told me. Cassidy confirmed it. He's with her now," she said, sniffing back a tear.

"Hang on. Ashley killed Tom, and he's left you to get with Cassidy? Is that what you're telling me?"

Daria nodded, and Jane noticed the tears welling up in her eyes as she stood up. Jane also stood up and Daria suddenly reached forward and hugged her, crying into Jane's red shirt as she looked on in absolute disbelief.

* * *

Elaine Swinton grumbled as she walked down some seemingly abandoned back street of Lawndale, shopping bags in tow. _Idiot girl giving me bad directions, now I've got no idea where I am, _she thought to herself. Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of someone moaning in agony. She walked on a little and heard the noise coming from a nearby alley. She checked and saw a familiar figure lying on the ground in pain.

"Ashley?" she said, as she walked down the alley to check on him.

"Elaine? Thank God someone's come. You've got to help me," he said, clutching his side.

"What happened?" she asked, a tone of impatience in her voice. _I really need to get home._

"Some thugs beat me up. It hurts so bad," he said, "Please call an ambulance!"

Elaine sighed and put some of her bags on the floor before pulling a cell phone out of her pocket. "Fine, I'll call an ambulance for you."

"I didn't mean for me, I meant for _you_," Ashley said.

Elaine stopped dialling and looked at Ashley, confused. "What do you mean, for me?"

Before she could say anything else, she felt a sudden piercing pain as something sharp was plunged into her back. She then felt it come out and another surge of pain hit as the same thing happened to the other side of her back. Ashley got up off the floor with a grin as Elaine was pushed from behind. She spun and fell onto her back and standing over her was a girl with long, blonde hair and green eyes, smirking. She held a bloodied knife in her hand, and Elaine figured out what just happened.

"You... you're the one that gave me directions to here," Elaine spluttered, the pain in her back agonising.

"That's right," the girl responded.

Elaine's voice widened as she recognised the voice. "Cassidy? It can't be!"

Cassidy grinned and took off the blonde wig she was wearing, revealing her true, short red hair underneath. Ashley threw her glasses over to her and she put them on with her free hand before walking over and sitting on Elaine's stomach, the knife still in her hand.

"Oh, you'd better believe it's me, bitch," Cassidy said, gently touching part of the blade with her finger, "You've been teasing and bullying me ever since we were little kids."

Elaine looked up in fear. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, it's quite simple. You've made my life a living hell at school. So, I think it's only fair that I send you to the real Hell!"

Elaine tried to scream, but no sound came out. Cassidy brought the knife up with both hands and a crazed look in her eyes. She then quickly brought the knife down, plunging it into Elaine's chest. She then pulled it out and stabbed her over and over again. Ashley leaned against the wall of the alley, watching his girlfriend go to work in awe. She had so much fire and passion about her. That's why he loved her. Seeing her release all her tensions on a girl who had been the bane of her existence since she was a kid was a wonder to behold. Cassidy looked with satisfaction as the life and the blood slowly seeped out of Elaine's body.

She continued stabbing Elaine a few times after she was clearly dead, the rage of all the suffering being let out. As she finished and started breathing heavily, Ashley looked out of the alley and was shocked to see another familiar redhead stood there, shopping in her hands, looking on in stunned amazement.

"Quinn? What the hell are you doing here?" Ashley asked as Cassidy turned around to face the new arrival, bloodied knife in hand.

"Ashley?" Quinn said, looking at him then looking at Cassidy, "Oh my God!"

Quinn suddenly dropped her bags and ran away.

"Crap!" Ashley shouted as he pushed himself off the wall and gave chase, Cassidy getting up and following.

Quinn has a head start but Ashley very quickly caught up and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up off the ground.

"Let go of me," Quinn shouted, "Help! HELP!"

"What are we going to do with this one?" Cassidy said as she caught up to the two of them.

"This is Daria's sister Quinn. We can't let her leave this place," Ashley said, trying to gag Quinn with his hand, however, she managed to bite his finger, forcing him to let go of her.

"Ow!" he shouted. Quinn then turned to face him and kicked him in the groin before quickly running off.

"You stupid bitch! I want to have his children one day!" Cassidy shouted after her as she checked on Ashley, "Are you OK, sweetie?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be OK. She didn't kick too hard," Ashley replied, doubled over slightly as Cassidy rubbed his back.

"What are we going to do about her?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't know, but we need to bring our plans forward," Ashley explained, "She's a gossip. We'll be known halfway around Lawndale by midnight."

* * *

"_Another student is murdered in Lawndale. The body of 17-year old Fielding student Elaine Swinton was found in an alley off Hoefert Street earlier this afternoon. A witness who is familiar with the victim provided the descriptions of two people who committed the murder. The culprits are 17-year olds Ashley Winters and Cassidy Hemming. Ashley is described as being a tall, athletic Caucasian male with shoulder length, messy, light brown hair. He usually dresses in checked shirts over t-shirts with cargo pants or jeans. Cassidy is a petite Caucasian female with short, red hair in a bob hairstyle with green eyes and oval rimmed glasses. She was wearing a yellow and white striped dress. The two have been reported missing. Police believe this murder may be connected to the recent murder of Thomas Sloane, another Fielding student. Anyone who sees these two are advised to call the police immediately. Do __**not **__approach the pair, as they are considered to be armed and dangerous."_


	4. Family Circle

**Part 4 - Family Circle**

Phillip Foster got out of his car and, newspaper in one hand and keys in the other, entered his home. He walked past the living room and noticed his wife, Melissa Canton-Foster, sat on the sofa.

"Hi, honey!" he said, walking straight through to the kitchen, dropping the newspaper on the counter.

He walked back out of the kitchen and into the living room and was shocked by what he saw. Melissa was sat on the sofa, glassy eyed with her long, blonde hair completely dishevelled. She was in her nightclothes and dressing gown, and had a glass of brandy in one hand and a decanter of brandy in the other, pouring more into it and taking a gulp. Phillip walked over and crouched in front of her.

"Melissa, honey, you don't need to be drinking this early," he said, taking hold of the decanter with one hand, "You'll be a mess by lunchtime."

Melissa looked straight at him, sadness and fear clear in her face.

"My daughter killed another girl and went on the run," she said, quietly, "Where did I go wrong?"

"You can't blame yourself, honey, it's not your fault," he replied, carefully removing the glass from her hand and placing it on the table.

"I didn't help her enough. I didn't talk to her enough. I failed her," Melissa said, trying to cry but no tears were coming out.

"You didn't fail anyone, Melissa, and the sooner you realise that the better. This isn't you fault," Phillip said, taking his wife by the hand, "Now, come into the kitchen and I'll make you some breakfast."

"OK," she whispered as he led her out of the room.

* * *

Quinn was nervously fiddling with her locker at school, trying to get it open. "Come on! Darn locker!"

"Oh, Quinn?" a voice from behind her said.

"ARRGGH!" Quinn screamed, jumping and turning around to see the confused face of Sandi Griffin looking at her.

"Gee, Quinn, anyone would think you'd never seen me before," Sandi said, "You seem jumpy today. Is there something I should be aware of?"

"Oh, no, Sandi. I, um, had a nightmare last night. It was really terrible. Cute puppies being maimed and stuff."

"I just wanted to remind you that we will be holding a Fashion Club meeting at my place after school."

Quinn smiled slightly nervously. "Um, Sandi, that's a really great idea, but I'd be honoured if you'd hold the meeting at _my_ house tonight."

Sandi folded her arms and scowled. "Gee, Quinn, if you don't like my choice of bedroom decor, all you have to do is say so."

"Don't be silly, Sandi, I love what you've done with your room," Quinn said, trying to remain calm.

"Then it's settled, my house this evening," Sandi said, walking away before Quinn could reply and leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

Jane returned home after a particularly long run. It had been over two months since Tom had been killed, and she still missed him. Cassidy and Ashley were still missing, and she prayed to anything that might be up there that they were found and made to pay for their actions. She opened the door and went inside. Not hearing anyone around the ground floor, she jogged upstairs.

"Trent? Yo, Trent!" she shouted.

Not getting a response, she opened his bedroom door to find he wasn't there. She then jogged back downstairs and into the basement, but found nothing there but his guitar and the Mystik Spiral banner they used for gigs. She sighed and went back up into the living room, turning the TV on to a local news channel and sitting on the sofa.

"_And in other news, police are still searching for a local musician. 23-year old Trent Lane of the band Mystik Spiral went missing from his home last week leaving no clue as to his whereabouts. Police are urging anyone who might have any clue to his location to come forward."_

Jane nervously fiddled with the remote control and dropped it on the floor when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly bolted to the door to see one of her siblings stood there.

"Penny?"

"Hey, Jane, thought I'd come back home for a while," her sister replied, looking pretty much the same as she'd last seen her, her short red hair and preferred black clothing still intact as she walked in.

"Penny, I don't know how to tell you this, but Trent's gone missing."

Penny nodded. "I read the local news today. How about I fix us some drinks and we'll catch up on what's been going on."

* * *

A young couple were sat in a diner enjoying their lunch. The male has blue eyes and short cut, bleached blonde hair. He was dressed in a simple, white t-shirt and shorts. The female was wearing a white dress and had long, black hair that ran past her shoulders and wore triangular rimmed glasses that framed her big, green eyes.

"The look on his face was absolutely priceless," he said with a laugh.

"Ah, I know, that was such a fun time," she replied.

Their conversation was interrupted by a large man with short grey hair and a baseball cap approaching the table. He wore jeans with a huge belt buckle and a red and black flannel shirt.

"'scuse me sir, miss. You don't mind if I sit with you, do ya? Can't seem to find another space to park ma keister."

The woman frowned slightly, but the man smiled. "Sure, be our guest," he said, earning a glance from his companion.

"Thank you kindly," he said, sitting opposite the couple and putting his burrito laden tray on the table. He smiled at the couple as he took a bite out of it.

"Name's Jim, by the way," he said, putting his hand out to the younger man, who shook it.

"Nathaniel, and this is Alexandra," he said, as she nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Jim said, taking a sip of his coffee. "So, what brings a couple of young 'uns like you out to Vegas, if you don't mind me askin'?"

"Well, we've been here for a week, checking the place out, and we got married this morning," Nathaniel said, holding his and Alexandra's hands up. The pair had matching, white gold wedding bands next to their engagement rings. Alexandra's was a gold band that had a circle of small rubies with a slightly larger diamond in the centre. Nathaniel's was a simpler looking gold band with a thin band of rubies running around the middle of it.

"Those are some nice rings," Jim said.

"Thank you," Alexandra replied, smiling before taking a last sip of her drink. The couple then stood to get up.

"Sorry to cut this short, Jim, but we've got a lot of things we need to do today," Nathaniel said with a smile.

"Not a problem, kids. Y'all have a nice day now!" he said, waving as they left the booth.

* * *

Penny and Jane were sat on the sofa with drinks, Penny sipping on vodka while Jane had a can of beer.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that?" Penny asked.

"Penny, in the last two months, my boyfriend's been murdered, his killer has vanished, and my brother has gone missing. I'm having a damn beer and I don't care," Jane replied.

"OK, sis, just asking," Penny said, taking another sip of her drink.

Jane eyed up the pistol that was sat on the table in front of them. "There's so much I don't know about our family," she said, "Like you carrying a piece."

Penny shrugged. "Hey, not everywhere in South America is a peaceful haven. You need to be able to look after yourself if you want to survive."

"You ever killed anyone?" Jane asked.

"No, but I've shot a couple of guys who tried to rob me. It's more of a deterrent than anything. But I can kill if I need to."

They sat in silence for a moment before Jane chuckled. "It's weird to think of you having a side line in private investigating."

Penny smiled. "It can be quite lucrative if you get the right clients down there, but it's damned dangerous work. I didn't want it to be a full time job."

"It's just surprising considering how our family has had brushes with the law in the past, and you've kind of being working as the law a little bit."

Penny laughed. "Guess I'm rebelling against the family ways."

Jane felt a buzz in her pocket and pulled her cell phone out, seeing a new video message from an unfamiliar number.

"Hmm," Jane said, as Penny looked over her shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Guess there's only one way to find out," Jane said as she played the video.

Jane saw a dimly lit room. After a couple of seconds, she was greeted by an all too familiar sight, the red hair, green eyes and oval rimmed glasses of Cassidy.

"Hey Jane, remember me? It's your old friend, Cassidy Hemming. Well, I say that," she said, moving the camera to focus on her hand, which was sporting a gold engagement ring with a circle of small red rubies with a larger diamond in the centre. "By the time you get this message, I'll be Cassidy Hemming-Winters."

The video then moved to a male hand, which had a gold ring with a thin line of rubies around the middle, and then the view moved to Ashley's face.

"Oh, I'm here too, by the way. Now, Jane, we'll be gone from Lawndale by the time you get this, but we wanted you to know we have something that you might be familiar with!"

He then pointed the camera at another figure, who Jane and Penny instantly recognized as Trent, tied to a chair and gagged.

"Now, I'm sure by now you're aware he's missing. However, I regret to inform you that things are more severe than that now," Ashley said.

The view now shifted to Cassidy as Ashley handed her the camera.

"Now, we have a message for your little friend Daria. When Ashley wanted to meet her in that old warehouse, he specifically told her to come alone. It's a shame she didn't listen," Cassidy said, with a chuckle, "I mean, did she honestly think we wouldn't hear that pile of scrap he drives around? Here's how things work with us. When we tell you to do something, you do it. Or there will be dire consequences."

With that, Cassidy pulled the camera back slightly to reveal a gun in her free hand, which she threw off screen to the sound of Ashley catching it. Cassidy then moved the camera to show Ashley removing Trent's gag before pointing the gun at his head, as Jane and Penny watched proceedings, eyes wide with horror, worried at what was about to happen.

"Any last words for your sister, Trent?" Ashley said.

"Janey... 1... 6... 6..." Trent weakly mustered as the camera view went back to Cassidy's face.

"Poor, delusional guy. His last words are complete gibberish. Sweetie? Do the honours."

Cassidy flinched slightly as the sound of a gunshot could be heard.

"Ouch. That's got to hurt," Cassidy said with a wicked grin as she pointed the camera at Trent, whose head was slumped as blood trickled from the bullet wound in his forehead.

"Well, got to dash. Got a wedding to plan and everything. Goodbye now," Cassidy said with a smile, kissing the camera lens before the video stopped.

Jane and Penny sat there in stunned disbelief. Jane had slumped back into the sofa and Penny now held the phone, staring at the image of Cassidy's lips. Suddenly, a thought came to Penny's head.

"The last thing he said was 166. What the hell is that?"

Jane didn't move for a moment before suddenly coming to her senses. "166? Wait, me and Trent used to play in a disused cabin not far from here. 166 was the code we used for it. That must have been where they were holding him!"

Penny quickly got up and grabbed Jane's hand. "We need to find it. There might be a clue as to where those two are."

* * *

Nathaniel was stretched out on top of the bed in the hotel room, dressed in a white vest and shorts, flicking through the TV channels with the remote control. Alexandra was in the bathroom, grumbling to herself about something.

"Something wrong, honey?" Nathaniel asked.

"This damned thing is itching the hell out of me," Alexandra replied.

"Why don't you just take it off, then? There's only me that's going to see what's under there anyhow."

"Yeah, that's true."

Seeing nothing of interest, Nathaniel turned the TV off and looked with a smile at the wedding band on his finger. He'd never felt happier than he did right now. He grabbed his cell phone and messed with it for a moment before putting it back on the bedside table.

"I'm surprised you booked us into somewhere this fancy," Alexandra said from the bathroom, "I've never known you to be one for flashy things."

"I'm not usually, but it's our wedding day. I had to make it special for you," he replied.

Alexandra poked her head out of the door with a wicked smile on her face. "Guess I'll have to make our wedding night special for you, then."

She slowly made her way to the bed as he watched her every move, as she slipped out of her dressing gown and then reached her hand up to her black hair, pulling it slowly off, revealing it to be a wig covering some much shorter red hair underneath. She got onto the bed and crawled up to him, giving him a long deep kiss before getting on top of him.

"I love you, sweetie," she purred.

"I love you too," he replied, pulling her closer for another kiss, and what was going to be a long night.


End file.
